Opening Scaremonies
The Opening Scaremonies are a show before the opening of each event. They usually appear outside of the park and signal the beginning of the event. Opening Scaremonies are tied into the theme of each years event, but don't always happen every year. The Opening Scaremonies range from elaborate stage shows like The Arrival to shorter, more lowkey event intros. Halloween Horror Nights (Hollywood) also has opening scaremonies. In the absence of a yearly theme, the opening scaremonies focus on scareactors from the scarezone nearest to the entrance gates gathering to chase people into the park with pre-recorded intro audio. Unlike Orlando, Hollywood also has a closing scaremony called the Chainsaw Chaseout, where large amounts of scareactors with chainsaws drive remaining guests out of the park for the night. Universal Studios Singapore usually hand out very elaborate and bombastic openings. Halloween Horror Nights XI Originally, the opening scaremonies were to feature Eddie, then called Edgar, and the Chainsaw Drill Team interrupting Jack's version of the scaremonies. After failed attempts to kill Jack by strangulation and decapitation, Edgar would put a stop to Jack by putting his decapitated head back into the jack-in-the-box then chainsawing it. He then would declare the event "open for business" as the Chainsaw Drill Team ran guests into the park. HHN XI Opening Scareamony Concept Art.jpg Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear The Caretaker on his horse drawn hearse strolled along a red carpet towards the entrance to Islands of Adventure. The Caretaker then jumped off of the horse, and walked onto the stage with the sub icons of the event: Chainsaw Alice, Carnage, and Nightmare. HHN IoF Opening Scareamony.jpg Halloween Horror Nights 13 from what little is seen of the montage, the Director filmed a person being drenched in blood and announced the event. Halloween Horror Nights XIV https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=t5hVdfrXHr8 Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Sweet 16's opening scaremonies actually took place in the park, featuring the main event icons Jack the Clown, The Caretaker, The Storyteller, and the Director. More detailed information about the scaremonies can be found at The Arrival. All other areas of the park were closed until the show was over. Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage The Opening Scareamony begins when a Carnie Barker announces the various haunted houses and scarezones of the Midway in a mini stage that covered Jack's show. Ringmaster Jack appeared out of a box to greet visitors into The Carnival of Carnage. His reluctant assistant unfolded giant tarot cards of the Carnage Killers. Then, after a fire effect broke out, the stage darkened into a reddish hue. The Chainsaw Wizard and the Machete Master tore out of the cards with their weapons and tried to attack the assistant. Then a familiar child's lullaby played and the Sensational Slasher Artist took the assistant with her, laughing. Jack then announced that the Carnival was open. HHN CoC Opening Scareamony.jpg HHN CoC Opening Scareamony 2.jpg HHN CoC Opening Scareamony 3.jpg Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear This was the first opening scareamony to be media only. In a room that seemed to be in an old abandoned Victorian house, the mirror witch Bloody Mary would tear out of her bounds and pull visitors into her hellish reality. HHN RoF Opening Scareamony.jpg HHN RoF Opening Scareamony 2.jpg HHN RoF Opening Scareamony 3.jpg HHN 2008 Media.jpg HHN_18_Staff_Guy.jpg Halloween Horror Nights 23 A survivor character on the balcony, fitting with the year's The Walking Dead theme, warned park guests that a horde of "biters" (Walkers) were closing in on the group as they rush the gate. The survivor contacted their partner inside the park, who made noise to divert the Walkers from the gate. One walker made it up to the balcony and attacked the survivor, but the survivor succeeded in beating it with a baseball bat. After that, the gates of the event were opened. Halloween Horror Nights 24 A recording announcing the beginning of the annual Purge played as Purge participants loomed outside the gates and on top of the balcony. A lull in the recording allowed the yuppie characters on the balcony to introduce themselves. What the lead yuppie said would vary, but usually involved some mention of the park guests being targets. After that, the purgers outside the gates put on their masks and the gates to the event were opened. Halloween Horror Nights 25 Various scareactor characters from Horror Night past and present congregated at the gates. A recording of Jack announced the beginning of the event, with fireworks going off after his introduction. Afterwards, the gates opened. List of References (Please put any valuable and valid sources here) ☀http://www.elementaleffectsinc.com/news/E2_Gazette_Vol12_2008_4th_Qtr.pdf Trivia Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando